Unanswerable Questions ... or Not?
by DarkTyrannitar
Summary: Have you ever wondered why, or how a pokemon can perform certain feats or attacks? such as how can STARMIE do an attack like THUNDER? Or how can a BULBASAUR's vines possibly be that long? If you have then you've stumbled onto the right place to find out!
1. Introduction... To *Celebii*

Unanswerable questions, or Not?  
Have you ever wondered why, or how a pokemon can perform certain feats or attacks? such as how can STARMIE do an attack like THUNDER? Or how can a BULBASAUR's vines possibly be that long? Well rather than ponder these pysiological mysteries on your own, hand them over to someone with too much time, and far too sane, to be posting this here.... namely Me. Send me your requests and i might post the answer as a further chapter  
  
(Just don't ask me what a psychic attack consists of, or what Misty sees in Ash)  
  
To start you off i'll show you why...  
  
---Celebii is the Ultimate pokemon---  
(to those who watch DBZ Celebii is the genetic equivelent to Cell)  
  
There is a well known biological cycle between plants and animals, plants use an energy source that is wasted on animals, solar power. plants use this energy for growth, and store it by generating sugars from carbon gas and water, animals cash in on this, injesting sugars from plants and oxygen, and derive energy from them by converting them back, the biggest difference is that animals can use this energy for kinesis, or movement, an option unavailable to plants.  
  
Only Grass type pokemon are capable of utalising this on a cellular level making a direct link between solar energy and movement, but almost all terran based lifeforms rely on repulsion methods to move, in all cases except Magnemite, they are muscle based.  
  
However in space there is no matter, making natural movement impossible, except for the few that don't rely on repulsion, Psy types. Psy types are in certain cases capable of exploring space for limited periods, with certain restrictions. They require an atmosphere, and energy source, which means they need food and air. A grass type might be capable of surviving in space, but incapable of locomotion.  
  
Only a pokemon with attributes of both types can truly be capable of interplanitary travel, The fabeled Celebii, It's existance no longer disputed due to confirmed sightings, and recent studies revealing it's potential, one can only wonder what bounderies this pokemon has, if any? 


	2. PokeBall Anomaly! -- 4 Julie

Well, Julie, it's your luckey day!  
  
It's not pokemon physiology, but i made a pact with myself to answer the first review..... wether it was stupid or not, so here's my reasoning on pokeball technology...  
  
-=Pokeball Technologies=- made easy by Silph Co   
(Not really...)  
  
The PokeBall is a surprisingly complex piece of machienery, as a matter of fact we are still not entirely sure how it works, as majour setions of design were taken from ancient design, that are still not fully translated, one example of this technology is the well documented encounter of one Ash Ketchum, in which ancient mechanisms were being used to store particularly dangerous pokemon, possibly more advanced than our designs, which were not capable of storing pokemon of those dimensions  
  
What we do know, is that pokeballs assilimilate a pokemon, by metamorphing it from a material state, to a plasma based state, and then applies a particular energy signature to it, making it so that it can only be stored in, and recalled to, that one particular pokeball. Only through difficult and rare technologies, (rumored to be possessed by Team Rocket) can reverse this protocol, allowing the pokemon to be recaught.  
  
However, this method seems to works only on solids and liquids, which means that scents are left behind in the transformation process, also any excess energy, such as heat, is also expelled, which can mean a hot pokemon, may leave a hot pokeball.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Well i hope that was good enough for you, it's a reasonable explanation, but leaves room open for further.  
  
If you ever get a question like what exactly comprises the technique BLIZZARD, just review  
  
PS please review my other workz they sorely need it. 


	3. "Rhydon, Thunderbolt, NOW!" --For All =^...

Ok seeing i like all of you so much i'll give you all a personal responce =^-^= it's at the bottom, OK?   
  
Oh & yeah, if you read this please do me the same dignity with my actual stories as always R&R, flames welcome!   
  
---How Rhydon can do THUNDER!---   
(Yes, yes it can!)   
  
Rhydon's Horn is renouned for many things, but most recently it has been discovered that's horn is also the source of it's intriguiging electrical phenominon.   
  
It's horn can rotate in one of two directions, clockwise which also it greater precision when carving, or counter-clockwise which makes drilling easier but means the horn may act as a screw becoming jammed in place. As recently found out by the one professor who had a tall enough ladder, and doesn't mind lots of static, professor Elm, Rhydon's Horn is magnetic!   
  
There is no reason for rhydons horn to be magnetic, other than to convert the kinetic energy into something more tangible, electricity!   
  
Rhydon's hide is covered in a special pattern of titanium inlays, that varie from rhydon to rhydon, but each forms a circuit running the length of rhydon without ever touching the ground. this conducts the electricity without losing any,This electrical charge quickly builds up to a level which it cannot be sustained by the titanium anymore and arcs out in the form of a bolt, to be earthed through the opponent.   
  
That explains THUNDERBOLT, but not thunder, and No, they ARE different.   
  
Before doing thunder, rhydons horn changes direction and it quickly starts developing a NEGATIVE charge, to which electricity is attracted, and quickly, clouds charged with static energies are drawn into the area, and just as it reaches critical level the rhydon launches a physical attack based at grappling the opponent, just in time to be smashed into by THUNDER.   
  
Rhydon is entirely uneffected, the inlays conducting the electricty through the enemy into the ground, leaving them a lot worse for wear!   
----   
Martial Arts Type Person   
  
It's pretty obvious that a blizzard is a blizzard (No room for a sarcastic comment), but what's intrigueing is that a pokemon GENERATES and how, it does to create these sub-zero temperatures, and maintain them long enough for water to freeze in mid-air.   
----   
To a person of the same name as the previous, or his doppelganger (   
But Cell was cool!...... Ok not that cool. And when you say trunks, you should say, 'Future Trunks-2' or 'Trunks Timeline-3' It's a bit confusing, but remember there were up to three timelines going at the one time (time1 -Goku survives,cell defeated by gohan and vegeta time2-Goku dies, Andriods destroyed by trunks, trunks destroyed by cell, cell goes back in time, Time3- Andriods destroyed by trunks, Cell destroyed by trunks :) Hey what saga are they up to in the states?   
----   
Dear Mr Farley   
  
They don't necessarily. In the case of fire types they usually store a natural flamable, gas or liquid. Hydro pump & thunder are different though. Water types normally use compressed water, for attacks such as water gun.But in the case of hydropump, they unleash a spray of hydrogen gas, unleashing a huge ammount of energy as it oxidises to become water, and thunder requires building up a reverse electrical charge to draw a bolt of lightning from the sky, unlike thundershock which requires a positive charge.   
----   
What does your name mean? (Inaya)   
  
Ummmm.... i thought this was suppoesed to be about pokemon physiology? Ah well, i doubt team rocket has relational teleportation, and even if they did i doubt they would loan it to the lower half of team rocket.   
----   
julie   
  
go back a chapter and find out!


	4. 3 good questions --4 TheGirlyGyarados

Why is you people who read this review any of my other workz? Cut me some slack!  
These question were by TheGirlyGyarados, i give each review a personal reply! Look to the bottom!  
  
  
1How is it a Gyarados, a water/flying type, can learn Fire Blast but not Fly? And what, exactly, does the technique Dragon Rage consist of?  
  
Gyarados's internal systems are still baffeling a lot of scientists, they can't see how they work when the pokemon is dead, but can't study the workings at all if the gyarados is living. Some of the more revoulutionary scientists have put forward thesis's on certain aspects, so now i will attempt to use them as a whole. Gyarados builds up a lot of energy through out it's lifetime, many scientists argue it absorbs excess kinetic energy through it's hide, but that's a different story. Gyarados use this electrical energy in a process called electrolysis, dividing molecules based on their electrical charge, turning salt water into Chlorine dioxide, Magnesium and Hydrogen gas. Gyarados uses these gases to alter it's bouancy, allowing it, to temorarily wiegh next to nothing, and short of weighing nothing PERMANENTLY, it can't remain airbourne for long periods. Anywho, one down two to go, All three of these chemical can be used by gyaados in various attacks, Fire Blast involves realesing a voley of magnesium gall stones, (which catalyse on contact with oyxgen) igniting and sending a rain of rain, and hail of cinders. (two down) Chlorine dioxide is a toxic gas that is lighter than air, a blast of it deals a set ammount of damage as an even ammount is absorbed through porious skin. What about the hydrogen gas? Shame on you! if you'd read my previous replies you'd realise it's used for hydroblast!  
  
2How is Crunch any stronger than Bite, and how are either of them Dark-type attacks?   
  
There is a fundamental difference, as any time/motion recorder will tell you, crunch is a quick crunch of jaws, while bite is slower and sustained. And as for being Dark attacks, there are certain complex protien polymers can be found in saliva of all pokemon that learn bite, these may have a stilling effect on electrical signals from the brain, causing a pokemon to temporarily pause,(flinch) and in large concentrations may reduce a pokemons ability to resist special based damage.(lower SPC defense)  
  
3Since most Rock type pokemon have skin that is quite literally stone, then how did it get that way? How do you grow chunks of stone? And more importantly, how do you move with skin like that?   
  
Most rock pokemon are born without a shell, but as they consume rocks to drain their little nutrients, the excess is excreted through large pores in their skin, due to their constant movement, they are ground into plates, that each cover a section of skin, and cover most of the pokemon, because they are plates, they are like a suit of armor, and still allow movement. Grass moves are devasting against rock types because they leach health through the chinks, and water based moves actually get under!  
  
Oh and, The networks will probably be evil. (they take any chance they get!)  
  
---Other responces---  
  
Dear Mrs Mime (Oops! i mean, PokeActor!)  
  
This is not a FAQ fic! (HeHeHeHe... that rhymes!) because no one ever brings these questions up! and as to your other question, i can float, i can swim a little bit, but SURF, i dunno... Sounds like 'EXCERCISE'! 'Gasp'! I've never tried. Tell you what, i'll reasearch it for you. (translation: i couldn't be bothered evolving my Larvitar, but now i have to...) Oh, and also, That story with the Dragonair & Pichu? Very Cute! i gave it a good review.  
  
  
  
MaNdY (you sure it's an I not a Y?)  
  
Hmmm...Well i would consider giving 'em a look except, I don't know your FicName (Hey, i made a word! cross between fanfiction and nickname), No offense but, DIGIMON SUCK! Just kidding, their *allright* , but you do realise they were intended for a lot younger audience than pokemon, right? Also, chicorita can't learn water type moves (i think, maybe bubblebeam... maybe), but pikachu might be able to do fire-punch!  
  
The girlygyarados  
  
^^^LOOK UP^^^  
  
DarkTyrannitar (I've got a bone to pick with Me!)  
  
DarkTyrannitar: You shouldn't review your own workz!  
DarkTyrannitar: Well you should really stop bothering these people, they don't care!  
DarkTyrannitar: But-out! you but-ugly rock type, you!  
DarkTyrannitar: Your name's nothing but a fraud, it's already a dark pokemon!  
DarkTyrannitar: Yeah, well you're really just a 17 year old kid typing away at a computer!  
DarkTyrannitar: You are too!  
DarkTyrannitar: Actually we're the same kid.  
DarkTyrannitar: Then what the hell are we arguing over?  
DarkTyrannitar: I dunno, beats the hell out of me! 


End file.
